


This Has To Stop

by LoserLife592



Series: Show Felix some love [2]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felix wants to stop but Sam is stubborn and refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Has To Stop

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Hm?" Sam looked up curiously as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "What about?"

"About," Felix made a vague gesture, "this. What's happening right here. We have to stop this."

"What? Why—no! I like this. I like what's happening here. It's good for us.

Felix sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Good for you maybe. I, on the other hand, am in so much trouble. I'm going to get fired if this keeps up. How will we make rent then, huh?"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, apparently calling on his powers of obliviousness. "You're not going to get fired." He said. "And even if you do then we can just live off of my salary."

"What salary?"

Sam looked offended now. "I'll have you know that the street skateboard entertainment business is booming."

"Uh-huh." Felix mumbled, both looking and sounding unimpressed. "Well when you can bring home more than $12 a week, I'll stop poking fun. In the meantime this," he made another vague gesture, "is no more. So you can just—"

Felix was cut off as Sam abruptly grabbed his collar and pulled him forward until their lips met. The skateboarder plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth and proceeded to work his magic. After a few moments he pulled away and raised an expectant brow at the blushing goth.

Felix pursed his lips and glared determinedly down at the counter. "On the house." He eventually mumbled, pushing a large hot chocolate and double chocolate chunk muffin to Sam. "Again."

Sam grinned gleefully as he picked them up and saluted. "Thanks babe." He said as he made his way out of Witch's Cauldron Café.

Felix was so fired.


End file.
